Find of Hope
by Mulia986
Summary: Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction Meyrin Hawke x Athrun Zala
1. sinopsis

Gundam Seed Destiny Fanfiction

Meyrin Hawke x Athrun Zala

Entah kenapa yang aku pikirkan sampai aku membantu Athrun Zala kabur dari camp ZAFT karena ada sesuatu rahasia di antara pemimpin Plant/ZAFT yang aku ga tahu, yang menyebabkan kami menjadi seorang pengkhianat di ZAFT sampai kami mendapatkan sebuah hukuman kematian yang tidak pernah aku lupakan peristiwa itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi perjalanan ku setelah peristiwa itu bersama dengan kehidupan baru ku setelah meninggalkan ZAFT.

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita yang satu ini, jangan lupa komentar ya


	2. Chapter 1 :prologue

**Meyrin Pov **

Aku sekarang ini merasa bingung akan situasi di camp ZAFT di sebelah perbatasan daerah X dan daerah ORB yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan kami setelah perang yang kami lalui beberapa waktu yang lalu, hal yang membuatku bingung adalah banyak sekali prajurit pengawas yang memeriksa di tempat ini sambil melaporkan kejadian bahwa Athrun Zala sudah melakukan sebuah pelanggaran berat dan sudah berani berkhianat kepada ZAFT.

Saat ini aku sangat terkejut melihat pembicaraan itu bersama pegawai wanita di sampingku ini, lalu aku pun berbalik bergegas cepat dengan semua berbagai asumsi dipikiran ku yang menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini.

Setelah tiba dikamar aku mulai membuka laptop dan mencari beberapa data yang sebenarnya data itu tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapa pun termasuk diriku tapi aku harus memastikan satu hal sebelum aku bertindak yang salah.

"Sebenarnya...apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini" ujarku yang tidak tahan untuk melihat data yang hampir aku temukan dan saat pintu kamarku bersuara aku pun berhenti dan langsung melihat siapa yang datang.

"Athrun-sa..." belum sepat memanggil orang yang sangat di cari oleh pengawas ZAFT, Athrun menutup mulutku.

"Sst... jangan berisik..." ujarnya, aku langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya sampai suara pintu lain menginterupsi kami berdua.

TOK TOK

"TSK!" decihan suara athrun terdengar ditelingaku sampai dia berujar kemabali "dasar Gil... dia benar-benar menyadari semua ini" athrun menatapku setelah ujaran nya lalu "aku akan melopat dari jendala ini lalu kamu berteriak setelah suara pecahan kaca itu terdengar" perintahnya terhadapku tapi setelah itu suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar kembali yang membuat diriku reflek dengan aksi yang berbeda.

"Ada orang di dalam!" Ujar orang diluar membuatku menarik tubuh athrun pergi ke dalam kamar mandi yang membuat dia kebingungan setelah ini.

"I-i-iya..." ujarku.

"A-apa uang kamu lakukan?" Ujar athrun bertanya padaku.

Aku memutar kran kamar mandi membuat athrun terheran-heran.

"Usaha itu tidak akan berhasil" ujar athrun.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan berbuat ini" ujarku membuka semua baju luar ku sampai menyisakan dalaman ku yang membuat athrun terkejut akan reaksiku, aku pun membasuh kepalaku lalu aku pun memakai anduk dan aku mendengar suara dobrakan pintu dan hal tersebut adalah aksi gila ku yang pernah aku perbuat di tempat ini.

Semua orang kaget diluar saat melihatku memakai anduk setelahnya dan itu mengundak kakak ku datang sambil terkejut kepadaku.

"Meyrin!! Apa yang kamu lakukan...memakai anduk dan dilihatin semua orang!" Teriak kesal lunamaria dihadapanku.

"Habis...mereka tidak sabaran...mengetok pintu dan mendobrak nya padahal aku ada di kamar mandisaat itu" ujarku diselingi tatapan sinis yang muncul di wajah lunamaria yang menatap ke arah mereka para prajurit yang membuat tindakan tidak sopan terhadap adiknya itu.

Setelah itu lunamaria menyeret prajurit pergi dan bertanya pada mereka ada masalah apa disini?, dan hal itu membuat diriku bernafas lega dan lemas secara bersamaan.

Tubuhku merosot kebawah sambil bergetar hebat, 'apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi, menodai tubuhku karena menolong orang yang entah dia bersalah atau tidak! Apa tindakan ini sebagai hal terbaik bagiku' tubuhku masih bergetar sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku menangis di hal yang sama.

Athrun pun keluar dari kamar mandi membawa baju rob mandi untuk menutupi tubuhku ini.

"Terima kasih... tapi kenapa? " tanya athrun.

Aku menggeleng "aku tidak tahu!" Ujarku sambil begetar.

"Untuk sekarang aku terimakasih, aku permisi dulu" ujarnya sudah mulai melangkah jauh dari hadapanku sambil membawa pistol, saat aku melihat dia mulai menjauh tanpa pikir panjang tanganku yang kiri memegang kaki kananya yang membuat dia kaget sambil melihat diriku.

"Penyadap" ujarku langsung bergegas ke laptopku diikuti oleh athrun yang melihat diriku mengatur alarm sebuah markas penyimpanan mobile suit yang setelah nya kembali risuh diluar sana yang membuat orang-orang diluar langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi, aku melirik ke arah athrun "aku akan membawa mu ke markas penyimpanan menggunakan mobil, kamu bersembunyilah sementara... biar tidak ada yang curiga" ujarku padanya.

(Author tidak tahu apa dialog ceritanya benar atau nggak ini hanya insting author saja)

Aku bergegas mengambil mobil di tempat parkir lalu aku kemudinya sambil melihat persembunyian athrun dan selepasnya kami berdua pergi ke markas di sebelah kanan camp ZAFT ini.

Setelah tiba disana aku mengantar Athrun ke mobile suit yang telah aku tunjukan untuknya.

"Aku antar sampai disini, aku akan menyentel sistem untuk menghidupi mobile suit itu..." ujarku padanya.

"Tapi kenapa kamu menolong diriku" ujar athrun padaku.

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam "lebih baik pergi daripada mati disini" ujarku padanya yang membuat dia tercengan.

Dan saat aku mengantarnya sebuah tembakan hampir mengenai diriku yang membuat athrun reflek dan menarik tubuh ke dalam pelukannya dan bersembunyi di bawah proyektor mesin ini.

"Rupanya kamu berniat kabur dari awal" ujar rey dan mulai menembakan pistolnya kearah mesin proyektor yang membuatku menjerit ketakutan.

Athrun yang kesal melihat kelakuan rey pun membalas tembakan nya diselingi sebuah peringatan bahwa aku ada di tempat ini tapi rey tidak mendengarkan peringatan itu dengan terpaksa athrun menembak rey dan pelurunya tepat melukai tangan rey di sebelah kanan.

"Ayo" athrun mengulurkan tangannya padaku di bawah sini awalnya aku berpikir bahwa menolong orang yang penting seperti Athrun Zala akan sedikit menjadi bahan untukku sebagai apresiasi yang paling hebat dalam tindakan yang tidak dibilang main-main tapi kalau kejadian ini tidak menjadi keributan besar pasti semua orang tidak akan mengira kalau aku membantu seorang pengkhianat tapi kenyataan yang ada di depanku ini mengubah semua pikiranku tanpa pikir panjang aku menerima ajakannya dan menaiki mobile suit ini.

"Lebih baik kamu ikut denganku daripada kamu tetap disini dan dianggap pengkhianat oleh mereka" ujar athrun dan aku mengangguk selepas nya.

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan camp ZAFT setelahnya aku pikir tidak akan ada yang menghalangi kami pergi tapi ternyata ada.

"Kita akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan pergi ke archangel" balas athrun.

Aku kaget mendengarnya pergi ke tempat musuh apa kita akan aman disana.

"Tenang saja mereka adalah orang yang bisa menolong kita khusus nya kira... aku tahu kalau dia masih hidup" ujarnya kembali yang membuat aku bertanya siapa yang dia maksud didalam pikiranku.

Tidak lama gundam yang aku tidak tahu muncul dihadapan kami "Shinn!!! Dan rey!" Ujar athrun tanpa kesal dan hal itu yang membuatku terkejut kemudian ternyata mobile suit yang tidak aku tahu itu adalah mobile suit model baru yang diperuntukan untuk Shinn dan athrun awalnya tapi sekarang berbeda lagi Shinn dan rey.

Peperangan itu pun dimulai dengan cuaca yang begitu buruk di selingi ucapan athrun yang membuat aku kaget lagi yang ternyata bahwa athrun kabur dari camp ZAFT bukan lah semata-mata menjadi pengkhianat tapi dia menyadari bahwa di lingkungan itu ada yang salah tapi dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan perbaikan ditempat itu dan hal tersebut membuatku terkejut kembali akan tindak shin yang membuatku berteriak ketakutan.

Athrun berteriak kembali diselingi bahwa aku ada disini dan saat shin menyerang kembali dengan pedangnya athrun kembali berbicara "aku tidak peduli kalau aku akan mati di tangan mu tapi biarkan meyrin lepas dari tempat ini dulu. SHIN!!" teriak athrun diakhir awalnya aku berharap begitu.

Tapi ternyata tidak, shin menyerang kami dengan sangat kuat dan kejadian ini aku anggap mimpi terburuk ku yag tak pernah aku lupakan selama hidupku.

**01/06/2019**

**Find of Hope **


End file.
